prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 25, 1999 WWE Heat results
The April 25th, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Providence Civic Center in Providence, Rhode Island. It was broadcast live at the lead-in show for WWF In Your House 28: Backlash. Recap A memorandium to Rick Rude opened the show. D-Lo Brown opens the show by addressing Val Venis and telling him that he doesn't care that Sable ditched him in their schedule mixed tag team match. He tells him to either find a new partner or fight in a handicap match. Venis comes out and the match starts. Just before the end, Nicole Bass storms the ring, chokeslams Ivory and pins her. After the match, Bass lets Venis know that he owes her. Venis retreats in fear. The Undertaker and the Ministry arrive backstage. Backstage Jim Ross interviews X-Pac. X-Pac says that Hunter may have brought him back into the WWF, but now his former best friend is his worst enemy. Elsewhere backstage, Jerry Lawler interviews Triple H and Chyna. Triple H says that the feud was a long time coming. He accuses X-Pac of thinking that he was D-X and calls him out for daring to question him. Elsewhere backstage again, The Undertaker talks to his stable, but is talking too quietly to make out what he's saying. In the hallways backstage, Nicole Bass is looking for Val Venis. Darren Drozdov and Prince Albert dominated Too Much in just over a minute. After the match, Albert gets out a piercing case and Droz holds Brian Christopher. As they get ready to pierce Christopher's nipple, the Undertaker and the Ministry turn off the lights and hit the ring. Droz and Albert take off while the Ministry surround and beat down Too Much. Paul Bearer holds a microphone for Undertaker who says that besides the torture he will inflict on Ken Shamrock, there will be another tragedy set for tonight. And with that, they leave. Nicole Bass looks for Val Venis in the men's room. Elsewhere, Venis leaves the arena. Kane defeated Big Bossman in a singles match after Bossman collided with Test who was standing on the apron. Backstage, Shane McMahon is watching TV and is pissed. He screams about Test and his damn rookie mistakes. In the ring, Test and Big Bossman are shoving each other and yelling but are interrupted but Viscera coming to the ring and starting his match against Test. Test held his own against Viscera until Bossman hit him with his nightstick and Viscera got the win. Backstage, Shane breaks up a shouting match between Bossman and Test. Later, Shane McMahon walks around backstage. Shane McMachon comes to the ring and declares it the dawning of a new era. He adds a new stipulation to the match between the Rock and Steve Austin. He states it is now a No Holds Barred Match. He then promises that he will call the match down the middle. He then warns Austin that if he touches him then he will be disqualified and the Rock will win the title. He then kills a bit of time repeating himself. A limosine pulls up, Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon emerge as the show ends. Results ; ; *'Mixed Tag Team Match:' Nicole Bass & Val Venis defeated D-Lo Brown & Ivory (1:45) ** Bass defeated Ivory after a chokeslam. *'Tag Team Match:' Darren Drozdov & Prince Albert defeated Too Much (Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor) (1:10) ** Albert defeated Taylor after a sitout powerbomb. *'Singles Match:' Kane defeated Big Bossman (w/ Test) (2:45) ** Kane defeated Bossman after a chokeslam. *'Singles Match:' Viscera defeated Test (w/ Big Bossman) (2:09) ** Viscera defeated Test after a piledriver. Commentators * Kevin Kelly * Michael Cole Image gallery vlcsnap-2012-06-24-10h58m02s214.png|Nicole Bass gets ready to chokeslam Ivory vlcsnap-2012-06-24-14h38m18s22.png|Jerry Lawler interviews Triple H and Chyna vlcsnap-2012-07-01-12h55m28s118.png|Albert tries to pierce Brian Christopher External links * Heat #39 * Heat #39 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events